In the related art, in shape optimization using numerical simulation targeting a machine structure, there is an optimization technique which uses a response surface in order to reduce optimization calculation time. This is to calculate a relational expression between design variables such as sizes of the machine structure and an objective function such as a pressure loss coefficient obtained through numerical simulation by performing the numerical simulation using a plurality of parameter surveys, and to calculate a value of the objective function (objective value) so as to perform optimization calculation by using the relational expression instead of the numerical simulation.
For example, PTL 1 discloses an optimal design calculating device which can appropriately calculate a response surface and can appropriately perform optimization calculation by using a combination of uniformly distributed explanatory variables.
In addition, there is a combination of analysis results of an overall analysis region and a local analysis region as an analysis technique using a plurality of analysis regions.
For example, PTL 2 discloses a flow analysis system and a flow analysis method in which scales and regions where a phenomenon or a parameter of interest becomes apparent are focused, and each scale and region can be evaluated with allowable accuracy.